Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seatbelt device.
Related Art
One hitherto disclosed anchor pretensioner is provided on the vehicle outer side of a vehicle seat. In a vehicle collision, this anchor pretensioner uses two wires to pull a webbing lap belt that restrains the waist of an occupant in a direction angled with respect to the horizontal direction. With this configuration, an acute angle formed between the horizontal direction and the lap belt in vehicle side view is deliberately increased such that the lap belt digs into the waist of the occupant, preventing submarining (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-46914).
However, since the direction in which the anchor pretensioner pulls is toward the vehicle lower side, it is difficult to effect a large increase in the angle of the lap belt.
The position of a lap belt anchor for fixing an end portion of the lap belt to, for example, the side of the vehicle seat or to the vehicle floor is stipulated by law. It is therefore difficult to set the position of the lap belt anchor more toward the vehicle front than usual for the purpose of increasing the angle of the lap belt.
A buckle is also provided on the opposite side of the seat to the lap belt anchor in the vehicle width direction. The buckle is coupled to a tongue plate provided to the lap belt when the webbing is put on by an occupant.
Although it is conceivable to employ the vehicle-outer-side anchor pretensioner described above as a pretensioner to pull on the buckle, it would still be difficult to effect a large increase the angle of the lap belt.
Further, from the perspective of ease of tongue plate insertion and removal, the initial position of the buckle cannot be set at the vehicle lower side of the center of the waist of the occupant, and it is therefore difficult to have the lap belt run along the side of the waist of the occupant when the webbing is put on.